Birds and Alex
The Birds and Amazing Alex are great friends. They both have awesome games. You will learn all you need to know about these two topics. Alex is amazing. No doubt about it. With his boundless imagination, this whiz kid turns everything into adventure! From cleaning his room to battling cardboard robots in his backyard, Alex creates amazing chain reactions to get the job done. Now he has some challenges for you! What's the most creative solution YOU can create? With 100 challenging levels, there's a whole world of creations to explore! In the Angry Birds series, the Birds are the main characters of the Angry Birds series, which come in a varietyof different species. Their main goal is to retrieve the un-hatched eggs that their arch-nemesis, the Bad Piggies, stole. Since then the birds care more about revenge than anything, and hurl themselves at the various structures the Pigs constructed. Fact: the Black Birds have 2 sounds in the Facebook game. This is a list of Birds (also extra birds) and other things you can slingshot in the game: *Red Bird *Blue Bird *2nd Blue Bird *3rd Blue Bird *Yellow Bird *Black Bird *White Bird *Boomerang Bird *Big Brother Bird *Orange Bird *Puffed Orange Bird *Pink Bird *Metal Bird (Beta) *Purple Bird *Skeleton Bird *Ice Bomb Bird *Super Red Bird *Lightning Bird *2nd Lightning Bird *3rd Lightning Bird *Lazer Bird *Firebomb Bird *Monster Bird *Chuck the Lazer Bird *Atom Bird *Puffed Atom Bird *Space Eagle *Super Sardines *Race Car Bird *Skunk Bird *Eggsteroids *Conan O. Brien Bird *Baby Bird *Old Red Bird *Mega Boomerang Bird (Beta) *Mighty Eagle *Mighty Dragon *Turkey Bird *Blu *Jewel *Nico *Pedro *Luiz *Rafiel *Nigel *Blue and Yellow Caged Bird *Large Red Caged Bird *Purple Caged Bird *Red Caged Bird (small) *Green Caged Bird *Red Caged Bird (small) *Yellow Caged Bird *Pink Caged Bird *Blue Caged Bird *Female Red Bird *Female White Bird *Blue Developer Bird *Purple Developer Bird *Yellow Developer Bird *Hockey Bird *Japanese Boomerang Bird *Japanese Big Brother Bird *Japanese White Bird *Japanese Orange Bird *Japanese Yellow Bird *Japanese Red Bird *Japanese Black Bird *Japanese Blue Bird *2nd Japanese Blue Bird *3rd Japanese Blue Bird *Sardines *Halloween Red Bird *Halloween Yellow Bird *Halloween Black Bird *Red Koi Fish *Nerdy Birdie *Eggs *Boy Egg *Girl Egg *Space Egg *Unbrella Egg *Golden Eggs *Cheeto Bag *Mighty Philadelphia Eagle *Football *Rocket Pig *Bowling Ball Pig *Boomerang Pig *Globe Pig *Luke Skywalker Bird *Unknown Star Wars Blue Bird *Han Solo Bird *Obi-Wan Kenobi Bird *Matilda the C-3PO *R2-D2 Egg *Terrence the Chewbacca Bird *Princess Leia Bird Space Birds Tthese birds were included on the list) The space birds are the birds from Angry Birds Space. Here they are: *Super Red Bird *Lightning Bird *Firebomb Bird *Monster Bird *Ice Bomb Bird *Lazer Bird *Atom Bird *Puffed Atom Bird *Space Eagle *Eggsteroids *Space Egg *Super Sardines Gallery 188889-angry.jpg Angry-birds-eastera 600x320.jpg Awesome angry birds pic.jpg Bear bear is in backround Pic.jpg DSC02865.jpg|a fake angry bird Images-49.jpeg MightyEagle-1024x1024.jpg 4 million !!!!!!.jpeg Angry_Old_Red_Birds.jpeg|the old red bird! (really rare) 4 million .jpeg 4 million.jpeg Red birds flight.jpeg TheAngryBirdsNL.png Imgres-1ggggg.jpeg Imgresdhhsf.jpeg 4 million !!!!!!.jpeg 4 million .jpeg 4 million.jpeg Red birds flight.jpeg TheAngryBirdsNL.png 87d8ry birds thanksgiving short by paulh18-d4dj9xp.jpeg Imgres-4.jpeg Imgres-3.jpeg Dvfvimgres-1.jpeg Imgres-2.jpeg Imgres-5.jpeg The Mighty Dragon no background.png 212px-The_Mighty_Dragon.png 275px-Angry-Birds-Seasons-Year-of-the-Dragon-Mighty-Dragon-in-Action-730x486.jpg 275px-6715618619_028f0d1819.jpg Mighty Dragon Credits.jpeg Blue Angry Bird.png 212px-The Mighty Dragon.png ALL BIRDS.jpg Egg11.jpeg Egg10.png Egg9.jpeg Egg8.jpeg Egg7.jpeg Egg6.jpeg Egg5.png Egg4.jpeg Egg3.jpeg Egg2.jpeg Angry Birds.png Caged.jpeg 424406_10150670703519928_314467614927_9131639_556914582_n.jpeg angrybirdsggg.jpeg File:Angry_birds_book.jpeg File:Largeangrybirdsblackbirdheliumballoon.gif setggg.jpeg 306190_10150679451159928_314467614927_9163457_354595249_n.jpeg File:Angry_birds_free.jpeg 423035_10150666891654928_314467614927_9121283_943158147_n.jpeg 418977_10150658412754928_314467614927_9092668_1305788823_n.jpeg 557581_10150682889859928_314467614927_9176795_1222107508_n.jpeg 417977_10150676333269928_314467614927_9148674_1966922454_n.jpeg File:Dragon.jpeg TerenceSantaClaus.jpeg 432198_10150660424959928_314467614927_9097963_2055325031_n.jpeg 419323_10150675243894928_314467614927_9144855_156992221_n.jpeg 389291_10150682023849928_314467614927_9174222_2135217328_n.jpeg 429303_10150662591029928_314467614927_9106445_1514884274_n.jpeg 128.png k.png p.png angrybirdsp.jpeg WalMartAngryBirdsDEV03_1332340375.png n.png File:AB_Birds_and_Pig_Colors.jpeg AB Mighty Eagle Fast.png Angrybirdspacewhat.jpeg 301832 10150732383804928 314467614927 9351850 1983359926 n.jpeg File:Slingshot.png 830px-Birds_sizes.png 609px-Screen shot 2012-05-09 at 12.15.png Logo-cheetos.png Screen shot 2012-05-08 at 3.37.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-08 at 3.38.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-08 at 3.38.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-08 at 3.38.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-08 at 3.38.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-08 at 3.46.47 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-08 at 6.02.11 AM.png Screen shot 2012-05-08 at 6.02.58 AM.png Screen shot 2012-05-08 at 6.05.59 AM.png Screen shot 2012-05-08 at 6.06.06 AM.png Screen shot 2012-05-08 at 7.01.33 AM.png Screen shot 2012-05-08 at 7.08.10 AM.png Screen shot 2012-05-09 at 12.15.png Screen shot 2012-05-08 at 7.08.55 PM.png 619px-Picture4.gif|??? Screen shot 2012-05-12 at 7.14.12 PM.png|power ups 7632303.png 7632304.png 7632301.png 7632302.png 7632306.png 7632305.png Rovio_AB.jpeg File:Black_Bird2.png photo-2.jpeg|birds and pigs out of clay (badly made, and not by me) photo-3.jpeg 378691_258225594238200_232213853506041_696870_1808148581_n.jpeg|Raa-howaha! (bird flies) photo-4.jpeg|UPDATE: NOW THEY HAVE 2 TIMES AS MUCH AS THIS! A BILLION! CHEERS FOR THEM! (cheers) Angry-Birds-Heikki-Coming-in-June-Featured-Image.jpeg|Race Car Bird photojoin.jpeg|join Rovio photo-11212132432438497485643757246235645634573465745.jpeg|Rovio peeps angry-birds-friends-1.jpeg|friends? AB_FB_150.png Screen shot 2012-05-23 at 7.34.13 AM.png|angry birds friends page INGAME_BIRDS_2.png INGAME_POWERUP_1.png|when bird is powering up BUTTONS_INGAME_1.png|power ups Clover_in_Space.png|fanmade Angry Birds Space safe_image.png Screen shot 2012-05-25 at 5.58.38 AM.png 456591_10150903545155699_781820698_9787686_2072553581_o.jpeg|the birds made it to rop of mt. everest! ABfriendsLOGO.jpeg|angry birds friends logo books-stationary.jpeg Screen shot 2012-05-23 at 8.08.55 AM.png Screen shot 2012-05-23 at 4.34.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-23 at 4.33.59 PM.png|angry birds friends page Screen shot 2012-05-24 at 3.19.38 PM.png|1 peperoni Screen shot 2012-05-24 at 3.24.26 PM.png|pizza - 5 Screen shot 2012-05-24 at 3.18.50 PM.png|2 peperonis 656px-Picture1.gif|most of the birds 495px-INGAME_BIRDS_CHROME_2.png|AB friends sprites (whats the telescope?) IMG_2522.PNG|tanks! angryspeciesimage-480x360.jpeg|bird skeleton (lol) 663px-Picture1.gif|ok? the birds I'm guessing? 270970_10150934738234928_180407548_n.jpeg 830px-All_birds_classic_and_modern.png MENU_ELEMENTS_12.png Angry_Birds_Wiki_new_logo.png 766px-Angry-Birds-Logo.png Space_Dragon.png|space dragon 830px-CUTSCENES_STORY_8_BG22.png 522px-INGAME BIRDS SPACE.png Aaaaaaa.png Abspze orange bird puffed not epic.png File:Pig_possable.png Ab_wiki1.jpg 830px-Angry_Birds_wiki_logo.png|my favorite logo AB_SEASONS.jpg Ab_wiki2.jpg 524085_10151019521544928_1767158416_n.jpeg Angry-Birds-Fourth-of-July-Wallpaper-Desktop-1920x1080-2.jpeg 391287_10151003419629928_297609729_n.jpeg 548755_10150992631899928_134078988_n.jpeg ACHIEVEMENTS_SHEET_1.png Screen shot 2012-07-29 at 10.16.20 AM.png Screen shot 2012-07-29 at 10.16.57 AM.png Screen shot 2012-07-29 at 10.15.56 AM.png Screen shot 2012-07-29 at 10.17.12 AM.png 531473_10151060551634928_582349466_n.jpeg Screen shot 2012-08-07 at 10.33.44 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-07 at 10.33.54 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-07 at 10.30.13 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-07 at 10.30.34 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-07 at 10.33.05 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-07 at 10.35.54 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-07 at 10.33.12 AM.png ab_amazing_bird_by_antixi-d55nalx.png|alex bird 4-CAngry-Zombie-Kaczkowski-Best-of-Angry-Birds.jpeg 150px-2168999.png imgreszzzzzzz.jpeg 180221 341110575966056 581174637 n.jpeg 314061 340568466020267 352668567 n.jpeg 314810 338359229574524 2045470941 n.jpeg 487969 341613749249072 1379037361 n.jpeg 488045 343252969085150 1090168460 n.jpeg 523864 345870305490083 14760829 n.jpeg 524085 10151019521544928 1767158416 n.jpeg 560946 342878169122630 1168440176 n.jpeg 563927 342028359207611 1078430109 n.jpeg 578667 343553099055137 1633209687 n.jpeg amazing-alex-rube-goldberg-ipad-background.jpeg amazing-alex-kickin-it-ipad-background.jpeg amazing-alex-big-logo-ipad-background.jpeg $(KGrHqV,!jcE+t!ZgOpmBP91f-PwWQ~~60_12.jpeg|round yellow bird? 2 feathers on yellow bird? spots on blue bird? white bottom on blue bird? red bird looking like his brother? EARLY DESIGN pphoto.jpeg|sketches 614785_10151084932059928_1080125883_o.jpeg|BACK 2 SKOOL! IM REDY! Alex.png 246930_10151102670219928_488969549_n.jpeg Fire.png|boomerang bird space (fan made) photoiuo;joihuu.jpeg Angry_Birds_Trilogy_3.png Angry_Birds_Trilogy_1.png 264675_355714491172331_838663954_n.jpeg The_doctor_will_see_you_now.jpeg 183737_420167921354320_367755538_n.jpeg 304838_422876454416800_915728568_n.jpeg 574961_10151131391104928_1277466209_n.jpeg 1000px-Page_with_my_avatar.png|race car themed tournament 564345_10151136679024928_1448507616_n.jpeg|coolz! foot_character.gif Screen shot 2012-09-04 at 2.58.26 PM.png OGLevel.png 545693_10151165384839928_1767895446_n.jpeg 644161_10151165384894928_1174646644_n.jpeg 548768_10151168980419928_1961266013_n.jpeg|old space flock Screen shot 2012-09-28 at 5.13.40 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-28 at 4.50.56 PM.png 189317_370431086367338_792315275_n.jpeg 420792_10151171697214928_1834410553_n.jpeg|mooncake festival coming back? 3724_10151176077244928_1145237791_n.jpeg|green|:) 319096_372601666150280_2043663406_n.jpeg|find the piggy! pop it! halloween.jpeg 481011_424064540987637_1307651746_n.jpeg angry-birds-star-wars-photos-11.jpeg angry-birds-star-wars-photos-10.jpeg angry-birds-star-wars-photos-12.jpeg 30769_10151335558254928_1025202097_n.png File:Video_birds.png INGAME_BIRDS_FUJI.png Screen shot 2012-11-05 at 6.53.03 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-05 at 6.51.35 AM.png File-Egg.png 34909987104.png $(KGrHqV,!okFBLwSdozfBQjL+4iz2!~~60 12.jpeg 60737 10151348316459928 1735959095 n.png Safe imagehhh.png Screen shot 2012-11-02 at 1.10.34 PM.png Beat Up Birds Angry-birds-yellow-bird-after-battle-iphone-background-by-scooterek.jpeg Angry-birds-mighty-eagle-after-battle-iphone-background-by-scooterek.jpeg Angry-birds-white-bird-after-battle-iphone-background-by-scooterek.jpeg Angry-birds-boomerang-bird-after-battle-iphone-background-by-scooterek.jpeg Angry-birds-bomb-bird-after-battle-iphone-background-by-scooterek.jpeg Angry-birds-big-brother-after-battle-iphone-background-by-scooterek.jpeg Angry-birds-orange-bird-after-battle-iphone-background-by-scooterek.jpeg Angry-birds-blue-birds-after-battle-iphone-background-by-scooterek.jpeg Angry-birds-pigs-after-battle-iphone-background-by-scooterek.jpeg Category:Birds Category:Space Category:Puffleville Category:Mighty Birds Category:Explode Category:Angry Birds Cheetos